Uno
by July Hope
Summary: Se sentía traicionado, por Steve y por todos los vengadores, y tendría su revancha, pero primero debía reestructurar su estrategia. One Shot.


Marvel Univers ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo ésta historia sin fines de lucro y con la única intensión de que los lectores se diviertan. Es un One-shot pero supongo que podría escribir otros como éste. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece un Review?

* * *

—Es mi amigo. —Murmuró Steve acongojado, sabiendo perfectamente qué seguía a continuación.

—Yo también lo era… —Espetó Tony mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable. Una parte de él quería pedirle a Steve que se detuviera, otra parte estaba segura de que pronto tendría su venganza y que aquel juego no terminaría así. Sin embargo, algo en la determinación de Steve lo hizo darse cuenta de que no se detendría ante nada. —Quédate ahí, última advertencia.

—Haría esto todo el día. —Añadió al final con una sonrisa pícara, consiguiendo que todos en la mesa abuchearan al magnate. Steve mostró un "toma dos" en la mano y lo dejó caer sobre la pila de cartas al centro de la mesa. Los vengadores soltaron exclamaciones y abucheos mientras Clint contaba las cartas y Bucky chocaba palmas con Steve. Aprovecharon el suspenso para removerse, ya tenían casi una hora con aquella partida y estar sentados en el suelo no ayudaba mucho, pero ninguno se había atrevido a ir por una silla o un banquito, podrían perderse la diversión.

— ¡Toma catorce! —Espetó al final el arquero tratando de contener la risa. Tony los fulminó a todos con la mirada y comenzó a tomar cartas de la pila de robo, todos estaban riendo a carcajadas.

— ¿Saben qué? —Espetó Tony molesto mientras catalogaba las cartas por color y trazaba su siguiente estrategia para derrotarlos a todos. —Esto no es justo. Estaba a punto de ganar, hasta había gritado "Uno" y me salen con esto.

—Tú empezaste. —Acusó Banner desde la barra, observando a sus amigos con detenimiento.

— ¿Sí? Tú no estás jugando. —Soltó Tony indignado, traicionado por su hermano de la ciencia. Pero luego recordó que él había puesto ese primer "Toma dos" para perjudicar a Clint. El arquero había mirado a Natasha, como preguntando si podía defenderse y la pelirroja se había encogido de hombros. Clint había puesto su propio "toma dos" y Natasha el suyo. Para éste punto, la expresión de Tony era un témpano, porque estaba seguro de que se detendría esa avalancha. Lo que no esperaba era darse cuenta de que Rhodes también tenía un "Toma dos" bajo la manga. Y Sam, y Bucky… Y Steve. Y él había agotado todos sus comodines para poder ganar aquel juego.

Suspiró hastiado.

Y Clint puso un "Toma cuatro" consiguiendo que Natasha lo mirara indignada. Si bien, aquella podría haber sido su penúltima ronda, ahora tenía seis cartas en la mano, de nuevo.

—Azul. —Pidió Clint tras haberse percatado de que no había cartas de ese color en la mano de Natasha. Ella le golpeó el hombro mitad a broma, mitad en serio, pero luego ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Rhodes sonrió bajando su carta y miró a Sam con una mueca de complicidad. Oficialmente, ellos dos eran los que más cartas tenían en las manos, así que cuando Sam bajó su carta, todos los abuchearon de nuevo.

— ¡Esto es porque son negros! —Espetó Tony a punto de tirar las cartas de la mesa. —No se ofendan por favor. —Pidió al final, mirándolos de reojo, pero ambos soltaron una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

La regla de la casa, todos parejos. Steve y Natasha intercambiaron una mirada, ellos eran los que llevaban la delantera, tener cinco y seis cartas en la mano los ponía por delante de todos y ahora eso se había ido a la goma. Natasha recogió las cartas de todos y las barajó bien antes de repartirlas en partes iguales.

Tony se puso a contar sus cartas antes de espetar — ¿Veintiún cartas? ¿Cómo pueden tener tantas cartas en la mano?

—Bah. —Espetó Clint mirando su mano. —Es igual de mala que la anterior. —Bucky sonrió bajando una reversa, Sam, Rhodes y Natasha bajaron sus respectivos números y luego Clint le sonrió a Natasha antes de murmurar. —Te salvaste. —Y tras darle a Tony una mirada de fingida disculpa y arrepentimiento, añadió. —Tú no. —Y bajó otra regla de la casa. "Toma todo"

— ¡Esto es una conspiración! —Espetó Tony molesto mientras Natasha barajaba las cartas que ya habían jugado para seguir teniendo de donde robar ahora que Tony tenía que tomar toda la pila de robo. Clint le ofreció sus nuevas cartas y soltó una carcajada cuando Tony se las arrebató, furioso. Incluso Banner, que había preferido no jugar para no tentar al destino, reía a carcajadas ante la situación que vivían sus vengadores.

—Por favor, que nadie tenga una regla de la casa. —Pidió Steve bajando su carta. —No quisiera tener que barajar todo eso entre mi mano.

—Ya verás, Capipaleta. —Espetó Tony separando los comodines por orden. —Alguien pondrá una carta de "Pásalo al siguiente" y yo te haré entrega de mi humilde mano.

— ¡Niños, ¿tienen hambre?! —Soltó Pepper entrando a la sala con una charola llena de vasos con jugo de naranja.

— _¡Yes, mama!_ —Exclamó Natasha sonriendo mientras recibía un vaso y ponía el tazón de botanas al centro de la mesa, al lado de las cartas.

—Gracias mamá. —Soltó Clint en el mismo tono. Al menos para los vengadores, cada vez que se reunían en casa de Tony los viernes sociales, habían adoptado a Pepper Potts como una madre adoptiva que los mantenía alimentados. Era buena anfitriona y ahora lo hacía sola. Desde que Tony había sugerido jugar juegos de mesa con todo el equipo, se enfrascaba tanto en aquel simple acto que se olvidaba de ofrecer hospitalidad.

Sonó el timbre y Banner sonrió de oreja a oreja. — ¡Llegó la pizza!

—Muero de hambre. —Exclamó Rhodes desperezándose en su sitio.

—Seguro ser ruin abre el apetito. —Exclamó Tony aún indignado. Pepper se agachó sobre su rostro y plantó un beso en sus labios antes de murmurar.

—Juega bonito, por favor.

—Mamá. ¿Cuándo no lo hago?

— ¿Ahora también soy tu madre? —Soltó sorprendida, enarcando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿No quieres ser mi mami? —Sugirió coqueto, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de su chica.

—Saquen el dinero. —Exclamó Banner dejando las pizzas sobre la barra. Y como niños pequeños, los vengadores se levantaron de sus sitios y corrieron a revisar el contenido de las cajas. Sam se quedó de último, consiguiendo una mirada de parte de Tony.

— ¡Nadie toque mis cartas! —Exclamó indignado. —Con todo y sus chistes, les voy a ganar a todos.


End file.
